Ice Cream in the Rain
by KeybladeDetweiler
Summary: The gang goes out to get ice cream together, but an unexpected rainstorm changes things around. Oneshot. SotDW.


The group was at the mall to get some of the tastiest ice cream around. They stood crowded together inside the tiny ice cream shop, looking into the cases at the cold dessert's many flavors. After a minute, a man came to the counter to take their orders. He looked at Riku expectantly, since he was the oldest and the one most likely to have the money.

"We'll have fifteen cones." Riku said, handing the cashier a fifty-dollar bill. The man looked at him, slightly surprised, before taking the money and going back to his register. Another man came to the counter to do the scooping. T.J. and co. were the first to step up and order.

"I'll have a scoop of cookie dough, please." T.J. said, pointing to the flavor inside the case. In a minute, he was given his cone.

"Chocolate chip for me." Vince said, receiving his cone shortly afterward.

"I'll take that too, but make it minty." Spinelli said.

The man gave her a confused glance.

"Mint chocolate chip, genius."

"Hey, be nice to him Spinelli." Sora came over and elbowed her as he scolded her.

"Yeah, or you can forget about your ice cream." Riku added with a small laugh.

"All right, fine. Mint chocolate chip, _please_." The girl begrudgingly corrected herself.

"I'll have a single scoop of cookies and cream, please." Gretchen said, stepping forward.

The girls were handed their cones in a matter of minutes.

"And I will have strawberry!" Mikey said.

Kairi quickly appeared beside him. "That's my favorite!" she said to him, smiling. To the man taking the orders, she said, "I'll have a scoop of strawberry too."

"The rest of the gang doesn't like strawberry." Mikey said to Kairi as they were handed their cones. "I'm glad I know someone who likes it."

Kairi laughed. "Me too. Sora and Riku don't like it either. I don't know why."

"I'll have a scoop of vanilla." Dipper said.

"Rainbow sherbert!" Mabel twirled around beside him.

"You like rainbow sherbert too? I should have known." Alex ran over to her. "Y'know, I thought I was alone on that. Jordan thinks it's tacky. He likes rocky road."

"It's her favorite." Dipper said. "She's loved it since we were kids. No idea why; it's too sweet for me."

"It tastes like rainbows, bro! Couldn't you tell?" Mabel's eyes grew wide and sparkled a little. "It's perfection!"

"I guess I just can't handle rainbows." Dipper laughed.

"I'll take rainbow sherbert too." Alex said, putting her hand in the air a little.

After they were given their cones, Sora spoke up.

"I'll have chocolate. With rainbow sprinkles!" he said excitedly.

"Ooh!" Mabel quickly turned back around. "I want sprinkles too!"

"Mabel, you have a whole container of those back home! Remember when Grunkle Stan gave them to you?" Dipper said.

"I ate all of those already. Besides, I want some on my ice cream!"

"Guys, take it easy. Toppings are extra." Riku said, trying to calm the girl and teen down.

"Aww, come on Riku. Sprinkles are awesome!" Sora protested.

"Fine." Riku laughed, rolling his eyes. "Who wants sprinkles besides Sora and Mabel? Anyone?"

No one answered; all of them were content with topping-free ice cream.

"All right then." Riku took fifty cents from the change he'd been given and gave it back to the cashier. "I'll go ahead and order: I'd like vanilla as well."

Sora and Riku soon received their cones, and sprinkles were added to Mabel's cone.

"All right, who's left?" asked the ice cream scooper.

Gus quietly came out of the group and said, "I'd like chocolate, please."

"Here you go." He was handed a cone.

"Thanks!" he brightened up considerably.

Jonny and Hadji then came forward. "I'll have peanut butter swirl." Jonny said. "How 'bout you, Haj?"

"I'll have butterscotch." The boy said.

The boys were then handed their cones.

Finally, it was Ven's turn to get his ice cream. "Ok, let's see…" the boy peered into the cases, looking at each flavor. "Uh…do you have Double Crunch?"

"Never heard of it."

"How about Honey Bunny?"

"Nope, sorry."

"Spark Lemon?"

T.J. then cut in "Uh, Ven…where are all these flavors from? I've never heard of them."

A wave of realization hit Ven. "Oh, yeah. Of course." He rubbed his neck and then smiled sheepishly at the slightly annoyed cashier. "Sorry about that. Can I have a scoop of cotton candy ice cream?"

"Sure thing."

Once Ven had gotten his cone, the group left the shop.

"Ven, you never did tell us where those flavors were from." Dipper said.

"Yeah. They sound kinda crazy. Where can you get 'em?" Jonny asked.

"They're from Disney Town. I should take you guys to get some sometime; they're really yummy!" Ven said with a grin before taking a lick of his cotton candy ice cream.

As the group headed for the exit, they saw that outside, the sky had grown very dark.

"I think it's raining outside." Kairi said. "Maybe we should wait for it to let up."

"Oswald said he would have the bus out there to pick us up in a few minutes. We can wait a little while out there." Riku said. "Come on guys."

The group went outside and stayed under the cover above the outdoor ticket booths at the movie theater. They ate their ice cream and talked as they waited. Soon, they saw Oswald's bus coming around the corner, and began to head over to it. Before the bus made it next to the covered area, however, it stopped about a yard away.

"Why'd he stop?" asked Gus, who had just taken another lick of his chocolate ice cream.

"I think the area in front of the theater is a no bus zone." Dipper said. "Looks like we'll be walking."

"Walking?! In the rain? But our ice cream will melt!" Spinelli complained.

"We'll be fine. It's only a yard." Vince said, shrugging it off.

"Easy for you to say; you're a fast runner."

"We'll be fine, guys. Let's all stay together and run at the same time so no one gets left behind, ok?" Riku asked.

Everyone nodded.

They all then joined hands; some, however, had to hold onto wrists that held ice cream. Once they were all ready, they ran out into the storm. They bolted forward, holding on tightly to one another. Ice cream melted onto arms and clothes. Some of them got closer together to try and stay dry. When they arrived at the bus, they were all soaking wet. They squeezed their way onto the vehicle, all of them eager to get inside where it was dry. Once they were all onboard and the doors were closed, Oswald took a look at them. They were all laughing.

"Whoah. You guys look _awful_." The rabbit said, surprised.

"We just got a little wet, that's all." Ven laughed.

"Yeah. But the important thing is, our ice cream survived!" Gus stuck his cone in the air, and the others followed suit. Their ice cream was melting quite a bit, but it was still edible and had managed to stay on the cones, for the most part.

Oswald laughed. "That's good. Well, take your seats you guys. We've gotta get going."

Everyone sat down together and continued eating their ice cream cones, still laughing about their run in the rain.


End file.
